Hiding In Plain Sight
by Sassykatt
Summary: When trying to blend into a crowd you sometimes stick out like a sore thumb. OCs, some swearing, and maybe some adult themes to come. - ON HOLD.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Hello there, long time to post.  
**

**Any of you who have read anything of mine know I am *horrible* at finishing stories - so please don't get you hopes up for this. Honestly it was only meant to be a short story but I have a bad feeling it's going to become a horrible mess of a story that will only be finished if my muse decides to play nice. Which it doesn't. Ever.  
**

**Please bare with me, I know this chapter is all over the place. Honestly I wanted to redo it and split it into a prologue and fill it in with more structure - but I have no clue where to start. Feel free to give me some ideas of** **just how I might go about doing so.****  
**

**Another thing, my chapters tend to vary greatly in length. It's just how I write . a lot of chapters get either combined or chopped up. Just how I roll.  
**

**Also, feel free to review/critique/grammar-Nazi me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.  
**

**This story is rated M for the Language used and gory scenes to come. And maybe something more ;)**

**Obviously I do not own L4D, if I did I would make more maps and give games to my friends to make them play it xD cause damnit, I'm all alone in my obsession atm with only my BF for support/rp fun.  
**

**This story contains: OCs, Rambling thought processes, and zombie cooties. Enjoy.  
**

**EDIT: MAJOR EDITS HERE. I suggest a reread. This is much more in line with my original idea. I'll also need to change the summary xD  
**

**Update: Yo, guys, thanks for all the follows and faves so far :D you makes me want to write much much more 3 lets hope my dreams reveal more plot bunnies for me to play with  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to my Life**

_Snow is falling lightly to the ground again, adding to the amount on already on the ground. The air is nippy and a small breeze is weaving its way through the alleys of this deserted place. Everything is so quiet and still, for once though it was not an uneasy silence. But for how long would that last? _

_Peace was hard to come by now a days, seeing as the world had gone to shit with in a few weeks of the "green flu" being reported. Now people walked the land like zombies, eating the flesh of those unaffected by the intial infection. Their skin paled and the minds seemed to numb, some experienced extreme mutations, and some kept their intelligence._

_Those kind were what made life as a survivor an everyday struggle. If hoards of the normal zombies weren't bad enough, you had to watch you weren't pounced on. Or grabbed and dragged off by a tongue. Yes, a tongue. It would grab you like a lasso and drag you back to the licker's waiting claws and teeth. _

_Those claws were nothing compared to the crying girl's. Disturb her and she'd could shred you into ribbons. But so could a Hunter, pouncer, leaper, hoodie guy or what ever you wanted to call them. The hunter's were one of the worst, and one of the smartest. The lived in packs, hunted from roof tops, could drop from a 3-story building without injury and rip a person apart in seconds. I've seen it happen, all to often._

_Some of these poor souls find their bodies horribly disfigured. Giants with huge, muscled arms. Obese people turned into a ticking time bomb - their bile and blood known to attract a hoard. Many unlucky woman find themselves throwing up acid. It just goes on and on - which is why I hide among them._

_I've disguised myself in an attempt to live. Covered myself with their disgusting bile and blood and doned a hoodie to look like a Hunter. Luck and the will to live the only things keeping me alive - and sane. Everyday I pray that someone will find me, if only to join them and raise our odds of survival._

_I can't believe it's been almost a month since all this happened... It feels like just yesterday I arrived in this town when my car ran out of gas. I hope everyone is doing ok.. _I sighed, grumbling as my pen ran out of ink. I set down the sort of "survival journal" I started just to keep my mind busy - and sane.

A noise outside drew my attention away from writing, and peeking out from my hiding spot I eyed a normal zombie walking through my alley. Sighing in relief I closed the peep hole and shifted away from the window. I'd taken up residence in a small apartment building, choosing the room with the least windows and a fire escape to make as my safehouse. A sleeping bag, blankets, and pillows made up my bed, and a box next to it held my supplies and ammo.

At the moment I had a sniper rifle set next to the window - mainly to clear out any problems before I left the safety of my room. Another gun, some sort of automatic...something, sat empty in the corner. D_amn, I really need to find some more ammo for that thing_..

A familiar coughing sound that snapped me from my thoughts. A smoker, or licker as some called them. _Urgh, that reminds me of the first time one got me..._ I shuddered hard at the memory of that tongue on me. It was one of the most disgusting feelings in the world - both mentally and physically.

I was pretty sure it was that same smoker that first grabbed me. I figured he was still pissed that I got a lucky break when his tongue got cut off by the edge of tin roof he was standing on. I don't blame him though, it was a rather pathetic way to lose your meal and I think it hurt his pride. If they still feel things like pride and anger... which I think at least this guy does.

Picking up my rifle I moved back over to my peephole and slowly slid it open enough to look around - only to have a tongue hit my face. I swatted it away before it could wrap around my head, but it instead wrapped tightly around my left wrist. I growled at it I put down my gun and reached behind myself to grope around for my ninja sword. Finally finding it, I turned back to cut the tongue, only to watch as it released me and slithered back out the hole.

Not missing a beat I peeked back out the hole and could see the smoker just across the way - reeling his tongue back in as he made his retreat. "I dare you try that again, asshole" I grumbled out-loud as I closed the hole up and swiped the slobber off my face. _Oh golly, just what I always wanted, zombie cooties!_ though I tried not to, but I couldn't help but giggle at myself.

* * *

**Ok, those of you who survived the first chapter with out exiting the page. Thank you. Honestly, the next chapter is a lot freaking better. I hate this chapter. I hate starting off stories. It was never my strong suit.**

**So, for those of you who are curious about the smoker... he will be a returning annoyance throughout the story until someone finally kills him. But, if you want him to stick around and maybe get his hands on my character... then just ask xD**

**Honestly, if you feel you have an idea for the story or plot feel free to pm me. If I decide to use your advice or ideas you will be credited :)**


	2. A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

**Welcome back, I see you have decided that my story is worth your time reading. I thank you. Honestly, It does get better from here on out. Mind you I may go back and edit things from time to time - mostly grammar and paragraph structure issues... or just issues in general .  
**

**Fun Fact: I wrote this story while procrastinating on a project I only have a week left to do on :D I'm a horrible person.  
**

**Also, my Boy Friend, who is also a writer, is my main editor for this story. He's horribly biased though so he's not harsh enough on me (IMHO). I'd love if you guys pointed out any issues or weak spots you see and I'll try to fix them.  
**

**EDIT: I went back and fleshed out this chapter again so I suggest rereading it. I'll be doing it for the other chapters tomorrow. I'm pleased with this chapter now, it's not so rushed :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

I kept myself low to the ground as I slunk out of the apartment building's lobby. Normally I'd take fire escape to get outside but with that smoker, who was waiting for his chance to snatch me, I took the long way around. There was only a few infected hanging around inside the building anyways, so it wasn't so much of a hassle. I just liked shortcuts.

Now out moving away from the building, I'd have to rely heavily on my camouflage - as I only had my sword with me for protection. As I passed another alleyway an infected man turned his sights on me, starting to move towards me. I growled at him like a hunter would - the noise causing him to stop in his tracks and just stare at me. Still growling, I scurried past him in the sort of crouch the hunters moved around in - or at least I tried. Apparently it was good enough for him and he absently wandered back the other way.

Today I was out on the hunt for ammo and food, both supplies were getting low. It was snowing lightly, on and off mostly - but I knew this mild weather wouldn't last much longer. I planned to focus these next few days on stocking up for the winter. Just a few blocks from my safe house was a strip mall of various shops - it was part of the reason I settled here in the first place.

Rounding the corner leading to the main street I checked my surroundings. On the roof of the building across from mine was the smoker. The same god damn smoker. _Honestly?! HONESTLY?! He's worse than the guys at school were!_ I grumbled to myself. I didn't have to worry about him for now as I had to go the other direction anyways.

Keeping to the ground I moved as quick as I could down the alley - a few slippery spots slowing me down. Only about a dozen common infecteds littered the street ahead, for me this was reassurance. If the small fries are out and about, then the big boys are most likely not. Much like fishing, except these big fish didn't really eat the little ones - they ate me.

A growl in the distance made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It wasn't close enough to be completely sure it wasn't just a common, but my instincts told me otherwise. Letting out shaky breath I forced myself to just keep going. If I could make it to the store I'd be ok, but if something decided to attack me I still had my sword.

Scurrying along at a good pace, the commons paid me no mind and continued with their restless shuffling. _It's as if they're bored.. or maybe waiting for something to come?_ I thought, pondering this for a few more minutes before the answer dawned on me. _Oh, of course, Survivors. Duh._

Peering down the last street I had to go down I again heard the growling - now uncomfortably close. I glanced around and above me with no luck - it was a hunter and it was onto my little copy cat routine._ No, don't jump to conclusions just yet, maybe it's just curious of the new comer in it's area..._ For a moment I considered growling back at it, but I didn't exactly speak_ infectinese_ and didn't want to end up provoking it.

Apparently the hunter was more keen to observe me than attack - for now at least. I'd managed to make it to the mall and scamper over to the store I was looking for. "_Ben's pawn & gun shop_" the sign over the door read as I peeked inside. _Good, no one's home_. I did one last look around before moving to stand up and open the door, but a blood curdling screech ripped through the air just as my fingers made contact with the door.

The weight knocked me down before I could throw open the door and enter the _relative safety_ of the store. The hunter above me growled deeply and I could feel him trying to force me off my knees and onto my stomach. I realized quickly he was trying to get me to submit, that he was dominating me like an alpha wolf would. I complied quickly, laying down and letting out a quiet whimper.

I'd been raised around dogs my whole life so I knew their behaviors well - and hunter seemed no different. Another low growl forced me from my thoughts as I felt it rumble against my back. I sank as low as I could to the concrete beneath me. The snow and cold ground stung my face but I resisted shivering.

The hunter, apparently satisfied with my show of submission, took some of his weight off my back and began sniffing me. _Aw shit.. I hope I smell disgusting enough that he can't tell I'm not what I seem..._ I held back a whimper and tried not to think about the "what ifs" plaguing my mind.

Without any warning I suddenly found myself flipped onto my back and the hunter sitting on me in his infamous position. _Nope. Its over. I'm toast._ I whimpered again, closing my eyes and just praying he'd just kill me quickly. He snarled at me as he leaned closer, and I felt his breath fan over my face. _Oh god, it reeks!_ I tried not to gag on that rancid smell.

His skin made contact with my cheek, the intense heat of his flesh felt as if it would burn my own. I turned my head away, breaking the contact and shuddering. He growled again, this time in my ear, obviously not happy about me moving around. I whimpered again, still clinging to the hope that he was just curious of a new hunter and not a potential meal.

My stomach flip flopped as I felt him slowly travel down to my neck, his skin touching mine again. _ARUGH ABLARG, damn zombie is drawing this out on purpose! He's probably some sick pervert and is enjoying this shit. Just my luck, getting ju-_ A full body shudder took hold of me when the hunter suddenly licked up my neck to my ear.

This hunter took a liking to the taste of my neck - much to my dismay. He rumbled lowly to me, before continuing grooming my neck. It wasn't so much the licking I objected to as it was the licker - but could you really blame me? Who would want some weird infected guy with razor sharp teeth so close to your artery?

A few more minutes of this treatment I realized my back was getting sore, seeing as I was half on and half off the concrete sidewalk and could feel the edge pressed against my spine. I tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position - since he obviously wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

He wasn't too keen on that either though, as I felt him clamp down on my throat and let out a deep growl of disapproval. I finally gave way to my fear and let out a choked sob. I tried hard to get control over my emotions and body as the hunter growled again. The world seemed to go in slow motion - but it only made me panic that much more. Eventually he must of decided I was not going to move anymore and released his hold on my neck.

He seemed all too happy to lick up the blood that seeped from the nicks his teeth cut into my skin. _Well, he definitely knows I'm not infected now_. I'd already figured out I was immune to both the airborne and the bites - so that was some relief. Letting out a soft sigh I finally able to calm my frantic heart-rate and focus my mind again. I didn't understand what the heck this hunter was doing - and why it was doing it to me - but if it meant he wouldn't kill me I guess I could bare it for a while.

While my mind was wandering, I suddenly felt his weight disappear. I glanced around for him but he'd already disappeared. With my luck he must have jumped on the roof to wait for me to leave, and probably jump me again. Scooting backwards, I turned and quietly crawled inside the store, closed and locking the door behind me. I let myself slide to the floor, my hand reaching up to massage my temples

"Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

**Gah, freaking line break gave me a hell of a time here e.e**

**Oh hey, look, it's hunter who doesn't attack an OC, how original. -.-  
**

**Meh.  
**

**I have some more chapters done but I want to see a review before I put them up. Why? Because why should I bother posting this story if no one gives a shit. Come on, one nice review :3 or at least let me know that your interested.**


	3. A Deadly Game

**I don't think I'm doing a real good job of giving the scenes a wintery feel. I may go back later and flesh out the scenes better. Mind you, not really winter yet, but some early November snow and chilly temps on some days.  
**

**EDIT: Fleshed it out some more, sorry about this chapter still being so short but it's going to stay that way. If I make this longer it ruins chapter 4. Chapter 4 has an awkward start as it seems like it should be in here but I have no way to split it up with out changing it all. If I find a way be prepared for another update to this chapter.  
**

**EDIT 2: Alright guys, I've taken half of what was chapter 4 and added it to here. *BUT* this means that chapter 4 will be short. Sorry, but it's the best I can do. Chapter 4 may or may not be up soon. Chapter 5 is likely getting thrown out and rewritten. Don't hold your breath for updates guys, I need to figure out where this plot is going before I write anymore.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lets Play a Game

With my nerves now steeled (_yea right)_ and my pockets full of ammo to refill my guns, I took a cautious step outside. The snow had stopped falling - but the temperature hadn't. Definitely has to be about -10'C out now. _Great, I'll have to find some more blankets and put the water in bed with me to keep it from freezing._

An inquisitive growl from above me caught my attention and I realized I'd been standing outside the door while I was thinking. "Aw crap.." as I feared, he was still waiting for me. I wondered if it was worth it to continue moving like a hunter with one after me - but the commons were still out and about so I scrapped that idea.

Hunching down, I assumed the pose and started to move. Even through my thick gloves I could feel the nasty bite of the cold ground. A gentle thump hit the ground next to me and I froze. He sniffed at me again before nudging me with his head and moving forward.

Staring at him, I watched from under the rim of my hood as he stopped and seemed to wait for me. Come on, he seemed to say. Hesitantly I moved forward and stopped next to him. He grunted, reaching out and grabbing my arms. I would have pulled away but he grip was firm and he released me soon after.

I bit back a laugh when I realized what he was doing. He was fixing my stance, the idea of which reminded me of when thumper was helping Bambi stand on ice. It was awkward when he did my legs, seeing as it was harder for me to hold that position than him, but his impatient growls_ encouraged _me to give it my best shot.

After a few minutes, and a few falls, I'd gotten the hang of it and we were traveling at a decent pace. The hunter was a few steps behind me. I faintly wondered if he was checking out my ass - _you know, as a sort of way to keep my mind off the fact that something that could easily rip me to shreds was following me like a puppy._I couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

By the time I, well... we, reached my building it was already getting dark. The cold metal of the ladder was slippery, starting to get iced up, so I took my time going up it. Half way up I heard the hunter hop up on the escape above me. I felt a tinge of jealousy for his ability to jump like that, it would make my life a lot easier. In that moment of thought I paused climbing. In the next instant I swear I felt my heart stop. Coughing, followed shortly by wheezing echoed into the alley. _Aw fuck my freaking life._

In my haste to get home and _hopefully _get away from my new companion, I'd forgotten about my other stalker. The hunter growled deeply, directed not at me but at the threat standing on the adjacent roof. I felt the surge of fearful adrenaline and I was up the ladder in a heartbeat, making for the stairs. The rest of the fire escape was gathering snow and ice as well, making running up it that much more of a challenge.

I'd nearly made it to the last set of stairs when I felt the all too familiar tongue wrap around my right leg and pull me back, forcing me to fall onto my stomach. I clawed at everything, desperate to get a grip. I could see the outer railing getting closer. For the first time in a long time, I screamed. I could almost see myself flying through the air as the smoker yanked me off the platform, and I knew I would be dead meat once I slammed into the side of that building.

Before that could become a reality I felt strong arms grab my waist and jerk me back from the edge. I winced as the hunter screeched right next to my face, the sound worse than a gunshot at the same range. The grip on my leg tightened as the smoker jerked back, pulling my lower half off the fire escape. It was then I realized that this was like some sort of sick tug of war - one which I prayed the Hunter would win.

The hunter, having planted his feet on the railing for leverage, was able to pull me back to about my knees. I threw my arms around him and clung for dear life, his claws digging into my sides painfully. I felt the smoker's tongue trying to get more coils around and inch up my leg for a better grip - all the while still tugging on me. As the hunter protested loudly at the smoker I used my free leg to kick at the tongue.

This did little to injure it, but instead distracted the smoker as he tried to get his tongue around that leg as well. It was just what the hunter needed as the pressure let off enough for him to get a good tug in and pull me fully onto the platform. From there he slashed the tongue off my leg. The smoker fell back from the sudden release - but was able to keep himself from tumbling off the roof.

I laid there catching my breath for a minute or two, trying to work out in my head what had just transpired._ A hunter and a smoker just played a game of tug of war with me.. never thought I'd want a hunter to get me as much as I just did there._ That thought, along with the shifting of said infected, brought me back to reality long enough for me to realize that no only was I in the arms of a hunter, _I was hugging it._

The hunter himself notice my sudden realization and seemed to rumbled with what I could only guess was a chuckle. I pulled away as I felt my face burn and scooted away - from both him and the edge. I winced as I moved my ankle, probably sprained from being pulled off the stairs. All that tugging didn't help much either.

My main concern was getting inside before the smoker could recover and go for round two. I was still able to put pressure on my leg, _that's a good sign,_so I scrambled up the last set of stairs and climbed through the window. Now with a solid wall for support, I limped my way towards my safe room.

_Thump._

I was quickly reminded I was not alone. Pausing, I looked back at the hunter now making his way towards me casually. Yes, he did just save my sorry ass from that smoker, but no I did not want him inside my little bunker. I spent long enough keeping his kind out.

Hobbling over to the door, I could feel him sniffing at my leg. "Umm, shoo.. you can't come in, ok?" It felt so awkward talking to him, not even knowing if he could understand me. Though, as he suddenly stood up to his full height, I had the sinking feeling he understood perfectly well. His short growl only confirming my thoughts further.

He wasn't going to give me a choice, that much was obvious. Seeing as I'd gotten this far without becoming his lunch I opened the door and hobbled in. I was going to let him pass and close up the door but he nudged closed it himself and herded me away from it. I felt uneasy leaving the door unbarricaded, but it was obvious I didn't have a say in the matter.

I sighed in relief as I finally was able to sit down and relax, somewhat. As I unloaded the ammo boxes from my pockets - which miraculously remained there during the tug of war - and put it in with my supplies. I picked up my gun, intending to reload it so it was ready to go, when a harsh growl brought my attention back to _my guest_. Though I could not see his eyes I could feel the heated gaze of the hunter and his disapproval of the weapon in my hand.

Swallowing nervously, I slowly set it down and moved it away from me. Before I could blink the hunter kicked the weapon across the room and had me pin again. Obviously, he was making sure I knew that I could not use that gun against him. I yelped when I felt his teeth on my throat again. _Honestly!? This is just overkill on the dominance thing, bud!_

* * *

**Weeeee, random Disney movie reference in there xD and yes I actually saw that scene in my head while trying to think of how to describe it.**

**Yea, I swear in intense situations. Don't we all**

**Thanks for all the faves and follows everyone :D once I fix chapter 3 & 4 more I'll try to get more up. it would help if my boyfriend would help more instead of playing games... or writing his own stories.. it's not like he even really posts his stuff :/  
**

**PS: my boyfriend likes this chapter...any guesses why :P ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 (needs name)

**Honestly. How exactly do you explain to a flesh eating zombie that, while you are thankful that he helped you out, you just want him to go away now and stay away.**

**"shoo, I dun want your zombie cooties" :(  
**

**Chapter needs a name ...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

It took me a good three hours to finally get to sleep after the hunter's show of dominance. So when I woke up to find him not only near me, but under the blankets of my little nest with him pressed against my back, I was none too pleased. Obviously I couldn't really do anything about his lack of manners but I was going to make it as clear as possible that I was not happy with him being so close to me. As well as his general "I'm the dominant male" routine.

Luckily he seemed to be asleep, meaning I could get up, get some food, and check on my injuries. Not only was my ankle sprained but the hunter's claws had dug into my sides and left quite a few gashes. He didn't give me a chance to clean them last night so I just had to hope they weren't going to get infected.

As I moved to get up the hunter growled and tried to wrap and arm around me to keep me in place. I dodged his arm and batted it away. "No" I kept my voice stern as I faced him. He sat up, growling more menacingly but I didn't back down. "I need to clean my wounds - the ones you caused from your claws. And I need to eat. So no, I'm not going to lay down with you." I snorted and dug into my supply box for my med kits.

I half expected to get pounced again, but my words were only met with mere grumbles as he settled back down into the warm bed and yanked the covers away. Now exposed to the air, I realized just how cold it was. "Geesh, no wonder you don't want to get up, freaking freezing out there!" I chuckled lightly, but hurried to get the stuff I needed. Food would wait for now, fixing myself up came first.

I dragged the kits into my lap and hiked up my shirt to inspect the damage. At least a dozen scratches and gashes covered my sides. Honestly I don't blame him for it, I'd take scratches over having my head split open while dangling by my leg any day. The sound of shifting sheets caught my attention and soon I was grabbed again and pulled back into the blanket nest - or at least most of me was.

My unamused attempts to get away turned into squirming as I felt the hunter licking my sides. He growled but I couldn't help it, my sides were ticklish and his tongue gliding over the skin there - which made it much worse. "No! Eeee! that tickles!" I tried to muffle my voice but it was hard to. I felt him nip me, growling again to tell me to quiet down and stop squirming.

I didn't want him licking my wounds anyways, his mouth was probably dirty and full of germs. "Gah, stop licking me! I can clean them myse-OUCH!" He bit down on my side, growling louder. I whined but the message was clear, _shut up and hold still._

* * *

**Derp.. Zombie no listen to you stupid girl. Just give up :**

**Sorry it is short but I wanted to update and this part doesn't mesh nicely enough with the next chapter to be put together.**


End file.
